A deepwater oil well riser pipe is gushing oil into the ocean at approximately 10,000 pounds per square inch (PSI) with approximately 53,000 barrels of oil per day coming out of a 21 inch riser pipe. Not having an early response or having to wait over 1 day, let alone 90 days on a major deepwater oil spill is not acceptable when the equipment is simple to use and available to immediately and permanently stop the oil leak possibly within a number hours instead of months. There is a chance that it will probably happen in the future accidentally through incompetence or intentionally through negligence or terrorism. There are too many variables to take a chance and not have the equipment and solution waiting in place. If it is needed to drill in the ocean then we should have what it takes to fix problems and fix them immediately when it happens. Drilling extra holes in the seabed to pour heavy mud and cement is extra time and money and does not guarantee success and would be unnecessary if the bullet plug is ready to deploy. Having ships available to collect oil from the leak or leaks does not solve the problem and more oil escapes into the sea water or environment. Long-term effects will be for years with a large oil spill for animals, plant life, and human beings, and the loss of a 40 billion dollar seafood industry and hundreds of thousands of jobs. A compact easy to install oil well plugging device is needed, and it is also a backup to the blow-out preventer that is supposed to be the last line of defense against a leaking deepwater oil well.
Pouring heavy mud and cement down the throat of the blown-out well to do what the industry calls a static kill. Drilling two relief wells as a backup just in case the blown-out well cannot be sealed, and they will need to also have heavy mud and cement poured into them if they have reached the original oil well hole. Installing a 150,000 pound cap or large heavy object or large heavy hollow container on the ocean floor over the oil well riser or using a cofferdam to stem the flow of oil to be collected by ships is not an effective solution. The High Pressure Oil Pipe Bullet Plug is not considered a cap, and it is intended to permanently seal the leaking oil well and not temporarily to prevent having to do more dangerous undersea drilling at a later time.
Any solution that leaves the oil well leaking or gushing proves very costly and dangerous to the environment, oil industry personal and people who live on the coast near the oil spill. Hurricanes sometimes prevent progress of a process that takes more than a month like drilling relief wells that could take over 90 days. There needs to be quick and decisive way to plug the oil leak with a potential of 53,000 barrels of oil leaking into the sea each day, time is of the essence. Drilling relief wells, pouring heavy mud and cement, installing a 150,000 pound cap over the oil riser, installing a large heavy hollow container over the well, and using a cofferdam to stem the flow of oil have shown to be very costly and cannot be considered a quick response.